Magic, Muggles and Ghosts
by Araya Phantom
Summary: Harry meets some of Hermione's other best friends, like a vampire, halfghost, and very, VERY attractive wizard friend,for one heck of a winter break in Spain. [HxHR][HRxOC][TxJ][DxS] Danny Phantom Harry Potter xover.[ON TEMPORARY HIATUS]


**A/N: Just another idea that popped into my head. Enjoy! DP HP xover.**

**Magic, Muggles and Ghosts**

Hermione Granger chuckled softly at her raven haired best friend, who had recently fallen asleep in the Gryffindor Tower, atop many old books and a _very _late Potions essay. She wondered if she should wake him, but chose against it. He looked so peaceful, his hair sticking up in more odd angles, one part covering his scar, and his glasses were diagonally on his face.

There was a scar on his hand from 5th year, still there from when Umbridge had put him through a torturous detention. Hermione wanted to reach out and brush it, cool it down-as she knew it still burned now and then- but pulled her hand away, not wanting to disturb him, now that he was peaceful, in an enjoyable dream, perhaps.

He deserved it, she thought. After all he had been through, he deserved some peace, and he deserved someone to love him. After he left Ginny, she came back groveling to him, but she and Harry caught her snogging some 6th year Ravenclaw in the library, the same evening.

Harry didn't need it. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. There's the hero, his love interest, the brains, and the comic relief. The hero marries the love interest, and leaves the two sidekicks to get together. Then they would make one big happy Weasley family.

She didn't want it. She wanted to fall in love, get married, get a job, start a family, in Athens, her mother's homeland. "Skiing in France" almost always resulted in a trip to Athens, to visit her close friends. As she was pondering them, her quill rested above Harry's hand, and the ink dripped down on it, waking him up.

"'Mione? What's keeping you up?" he slurred, his glasses askew and hair even more messy. Despite herself, she smiled, a real smile, not a fake one she threw at Ginny every time she made it a point Harry was hers, one that Harry hadn't seen for weeks.

"Remember all those times I went to France to ski during Christmas holidays?" He nodded.

"Err, I haven't exactly gone to France. I went to Athens to visit…"She stopped.

"Who, Hermione?"

"My best friends." Harry stayed silent, before he began to laugh.

"'Mione, we were at _Hogwarts_. How could you have gone to visit us in Athens?!"

Hermione pulled out a picture of her and 4 other boys and 2 girls in front of the Parthenon, and handed it to Harry.

"That's Michael," she pointed to a gray eyed blonde boy.

"Jonathan," a brown haired boy with green eyes holding a _History of Athens_ book like Hermione's, "Tucker", and African boy with a red beret and large glasses holding a PDA, "Danny", a black haired boy with bright blue eyes ,"Sam", a black haired Goth girl with violet eyes and Danny's older sister Jazmine, a girl with long red hair and blue eyes.

Harry looked skeptically at the picture, especially the fact that Hermione's lips were pressed firmly against Jonathan's cheek.

"Uh, Hermione, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione blushed.

"I-I thought you two wouldn't want me hanging around a lot of Muggles. Jon's the only other wizard."

"Well that's not a good enough reason! You can't even trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's your brotherly love that worries me. I meant to tell you last week, but with Ginny all over you and telling everyone she slept with The-Boy-Who-Lived, and-"

"Wait. What has Ginny been saying?!" Harry exploded.

"That's beside the point, just ask her yourself." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know why you're even making a big deal about this. Okay, so I have a few friends you didn't know about. So what?"

"I just care about you a lot, Hermione, and I don't want you to get hurt, alright!"

Hermione blushed lightly.

"Actually, I wanted you to join me this year. We're going to Spain this year." She gave him the puppy eyes.

"Aww 'Mione, don't give me the eyes…"

-----

The next morning, December 20th, Harry was grudgingly packing up his things.

"Where to, mate?" Ron asked him, eyeing his trunk suspiciously.

"Err, off to France. Skiing with the Grangers." Ron shuddered, recalling the last time he went skiing.

"Well, have fun." Harry sighed, remembering Jonathan and his Hermione in that picture.

_Woah, wait. MY Hermione?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!_

----


End file.
